


You're Sweet (Like Strawberries)

by swaggybaggywonwoo (historiologies)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, confession time :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/pseuds/swaggybaggywonwoo
Summary: The prompt: "I’d like a Soonhan + Strawberries"---Soonyoung does not expect to see Jeonghan on his doorstep on a chilly Friday afternoon, but he's not going to complain.





	You're Sweet (Like Strawberries)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support, god of Soonhan! :)) I hope you like it!!
> 
> If y'all want more, like, explanation for certain things, let me know ^^

“Hyung?”

“Surprise!”

Soonyoung blinks, bewilderment clearly clouding his expression. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be on your senior trip?”

“About that,” Jeonghan says. He lifts his shoulders, smiles in a manner that Soonyoung recognizes is him trying to be charming. “Will you let me in a bit, Soonyoungie? It’s cold out here.”

“Oh, right, sorry, of course,” Soonyoung says, flustered all of a sudden. He steps back, watches Jeonghan take off his shoes respectfully at the door, before he steps into the warmth of Soonyoung’s home. “My parents are still at work,” Soonyoung explains, hands restless. “It’s why it’s so quiet.” _Why didn’t I wear anything with pockets today?_ he thinks to himself, distressed.

“Okay,” Jeonghan says, nodding. “So you’re home alone.”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung confirms. He’s put his hands on his waist instead, tries not to look like he’s freaking out because the senior he likes the most shows up at his house suddenly. “Do you want anything, hyung?”

“Hmm? Me? No, not really.”

“Ummm.” Soonyoung is, to put it simply, at a loss. “What can I do for you, then?”

Jeonghan tilts his head at him, still snug in his warm winter coat that looks far too dressy for Soonyoung’s quaint little living room with the knitted throws and the plastic covers. He feels self-conscious all of a sudden.

“I went home early from our senior trip.”

“Why?”

Jeonghan shrugs, tosses a hand back dismissively. “Gyeonggi-do’s not a particularly impressive place to go to for a senior trip. I can always go back.”

Privately, Soonyoung agreed.

“But we were passing by a strawberry farm and, well, I saw this and immediately needed to come here.”

Jeonghan lifted out a tiny black plastic bag. “It’s strawberries. For you, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung’s eyes widen. “What?”

The other smiles, eyes thinning into merry little curves. He reaches out and pulls Soonyoung down to sit next to him on the couch, looking very much at home in the midst even of all of the borderline gaudy knitwork. Maybe it’s because Soonyoung had always wanted Jeonghan to look like he belonged there—at home, with him.

“I got these strawberries for you. Because I remembered you liked them. And because I wanted to see your face when I gave you strawberries and told you they’re cute just like you.”

Jeonghan giggles, lifts a finger to point to Soonyoung’s face. “See, you even look like a strawberry right now. You’re red.”

“Did-did you just—hyung?”

“Confess to you? Maybe,” Jeonghan shrugs, good-natured. “It depends on how you feel about strawberries.”

“I like them, hyung,” Soonyoung whispers almost reverently. He looks up into Jeonghan’s face, pinking because he knows that whatever affection he feels towards the older boy is definitely showing. “I like them a lot.”

Jeonghan turns a pretty shade of red now, too, and Soonyoung maybe wants to cry. Or climb into his lap. Whatever. He lowers his gaze, before he lifts a hand and picks up a strawberry from the bag, lifting it up for Soonyoung to eat from his fingers.

“Great,” Jeonghan says, almost cheekily. “Because I like them too.”


End file.
